


Towel

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A heavy downpour moves Rum and Belle's relationship to the next level.





	Towel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs-stiltskin on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrs-stiltskin+on+Tumblr).



The rain pelted down soaking them as they raced across the street to Belle’s flat. Rum was holding his leather jacket over their heads as Belle fumbled with the key. They stumbled laughing into the flat, dripping puddles on the floor.

“I’ll get us some towels”

She hurried to the bathroom while Rum toed off his sopping sneakers.

“Bugger!”

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

She appeared in the doorway holding one bath towel.

“Laundry day, this is the only one clean and dry.”

Rum gave her a shy grin; “Guess we can share.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed, and he thought he’d overstepped, but then her hands were tugging at his wet shirt.

“No point trying to get dry until we’re out of these clothes.”

Rum nodded quickly. They’d not got beyond some wonderful snogging sessions. They’d agreed to take it slow rather than dive into bed right off the bat. She’d not suggested they go all the way, but this was a sure step in that direction. And he was nervous.

She took his hand in hers; “Hey I’m not saying the full shebang, but naked cuddles sound good to me.”

“To warm up yeah?”

“And maybe a bit more?”

“Aye okay.”

Their wet clothes slapped onto the floor and cool hands rubbed against chilled skin. They were both down to their underwear when Belle wrapped the towel around the pair of them. Teeth chattering, and skin still pebbled with the cold they fell onto the lumpy couch. Belle looked at him, asking for permission, he nodded, and her hands strayed to the front of his boxers.

Rum’s eyes closed at her first touch. The sweet drag of her hand over his hard cock and he was lost instantly.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Belle kissed him.

“No worries. We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 300 Follower Prompt-athon  
>  mrs-stiltskin asked:  
> Smut Rumbelle towel


End file.
